Michael Varus's Return
by Thetruehero
Summary: Michael Varus is back and he has taken control of a Praetor how will the Seven defeat someone who controls Camp Jupiter
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is a little one chapter story but if you like a cliffhanger maybe I'll add a few more chapters. That on the mind please review. Peter Sane Is my character_

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson that belongs to the great Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 1 **

**Piper's POV**

I was walking in New Rome, my hand tangled with Jason's as we talked about attending the college here.

"Hey guy's." A voice rang out I turned around and saw Peter Sane son of Aeolus King of the Wind's.

"What do you want Sane?" I said a little pissed off that he interrupted me and Jason's alone time.

"Ouch Princess that hurt is that how you address your Praetor?" Peter asked.

I stared at him in confusion and looked at Jason.

"Frank decided to step down as Praetor he didn't like the responsibility so Reyna elected the most skilled and oldest Legionnaire and that was Peter." Jason explained.

"Oh good for you Peter you'll be getting more tail then you know what to do with." I joked.

Peter looked at me his face a little red but he was actually kind of handsome; he had dirty blonde hair, eyes gray like a dark cloud probably from his father, he was tall and well muscled, and he was incredibly skilled in battle with both a sword and a spear. He was a naturally born leader just like Jason.

If anything he was the bad boy version of Jason.

"Piper? Hello Piper?" Peter and Jason were asking which jarred me from my thought's.

"Oh sorry I was lost in thought, what did you need Peter?" I asked putting in a little bit of charmspeak to get his answer out faster.

It worked, he blushed and quickly answered "I wanted to talk to you about some thing's that happened on your way to Greece and I think we should be alone for this." Peter said.

"Okay sure let's head to the forest and talk." Jason suggested.

Peter smiled and for a second it looked like his eyes seemed to flicker to green but they were back to stormy and everything was fine.

"Alright I'll fly us there." Said Peter and before I knew it I was floating in the air and flying towards the forest with my hand tightly pressed against Jason's while Peter flew in front of us.

We touched down at a clearing and Peter broke the power a little early so I stumbled, but Peter caught me.

"You okay?" Peter chuckled.

I looked up at him to thank him but for a split second his face was pale and almost transparent like a ghost, but it passed and he was back to his smiling stupid self.

I fell back away from him he looked completely confused and Jason looked the same.

"Pipes are you okay?" Jason asked a little worried.

"Princess I'm sorry sometimes people will get sick from that but I needed to talk to you guy's now." Peter said looking genuinely sorry.

I decided the sickness must have been what I was experiencing because Peter was back to his joking idiotic grin.

"I'll be fine." I said still a little suspicious of Peter.

Peter cleared his throat.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you guy's about what happened with Micheal Varus." Peter said getting straight to the point.

Jason winced at the sound of the old Roman grabbing his side remembering his wound from when he was stabbed.

"What about him?" Jason asked.

Peter started pacing around a tree.

"What happened?" Peter simply asked.

Jason stared at him a little confused "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean what happened to him on that cliff?" Peter asked and I began to wonder how he knew so much but she brushed out the thought.

Jason cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably "Michael stabbed me in the back with his sword and then he was destroyed when Piper sliced off his head." He stated.

I looked at Peter and again in the shadow of the tree he was pacing he looked like a ghost and his eyes looked green like poison.

I began to feel like something was watching us but I looked around and saw nothing. Still.

"So Michael was killed?" Peter said.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure his spirit was destroyed too." Jason said.

Peter walked right up to Jason and I saw a glint of metal up his sleeve it looked a little like a pocket knife but I couldn't really see it.

"Ohhhhh no Jason his spirit is not destroyed, not by a long shot." Peter said chuckling.

"Wh-What do you mean Peter?" Jason said a look of worry on his face.

Peter laughed evilly and walked around Jason like he was inspecting him.

"Michael Varus is not dead his spirit is still around restless and trying to find people to control." Peter said his eyes were completely green now they were not his eyes and for some reason his eyes actually looked familiar.

"What are you talking about Peter?" Jason asked looking a little scared.

Peter was a foot away from Jason his muscles tensed and he looked ready to fight.

"He has sworn revenge against the seven; you, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, and because Leo is in Ogygia he will gun for Nico." Peter said.

Jason looked horrified I never saw him like this "Peter h-how do you know this?" Jason asked

As quick as a viper Peter pulled his hand up revealing what was in fact a pocket knife and drove it right into Jason's stomach.

Jason gasped and his face was twisted in pain I stood there absolutely petrified that's when I realized I actually couldn't move there were two Roman ghost's holding me back.

As Jason leaned forward against Peter his form turning a dark shade of purple and his eyes as green as venom.

"I have taken control of Peter Sane." A voice spoke from Peter but was not his and the most horrible part was I knew exactly who's voice it was.

"Michael Varus?" I asked and Peter turned his grin evil and horrible.

"Yes I have taken control of this Roman and I am now Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Peter still fights but he is too weak." Michael said laughing and as if on cue he gasped and his eyes were cloudy again.

"Help please you have to stop him hurry." Peter pleaded tears running down his cheeks but just as quickly as he came back he was gone overpowered by Michael.

"Enough of this I will have my revenge against the Seven starting with the girl that tried to killed me." Michael stated as he walked up to me and held the knife that was still bloody from Jason.

"Your world will burn Piper." Michael said as he drove the knife into my stomach.

Instantly pain shot through me everything went red then I heard a THUNK and a grunt.

I tried to register what I saw it was blurry and red but I was able to see what happened.

"Piper come on get up." A new voice spoke.

"Oh god she's lost a lot of blood." Another voice came up.

"You dare attack me?" Michael screamed somewhere far off there was a sound like a tremor and a hissing and clacking noise.

"Will grab Jason and I'll get Piper." The voice said which I realized must be Nico's.

I could feel the son of Hades wrap his arm's around me and he must have grabbed Will too because Jason sounded much closer now groaning in pain.

"Nico get us out of here." Will said as I heard Michael roaring in anger.

"YOU WILL DIEEEEE!" He screamed

Then all I could hear was the sound of the shadows as Nico shadow traveled out of there.

After that I could hear people screaming and Nico calling for Chiron.

Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey I decided to write a few more chapter's. I got caught in my own cliffhanger ha ha. Please review._

**Chapter 2**

**Piper's POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw Peter Sane standing over me, his eyes as green as poison and he spoke in the voice of Michael Varus.

"I will find you I shall gather the seven at camp and I will execute you all one by one starting with your precious boyfriend Jason." Michael said laughing.

I was close to tears but just then he gasped and his eyes were gray like Peter's.

"Piper wake up he's tracking you through this dream wake up" Peter yelled in his own voice.

I missed the big idiot so much I almost wanted to cry but I knew that I had to be strong for him.

I pinched my arm. Hard.

I gasped and opened my eyes. I sat up so quickly Jason and Percy fell out of their chairs in surprise.

"Pipes your okay." Jason said smiling with tears in his eyes. He looked much better for a guy who was stabbed in the stomach.

"Told you dumb ass now pay up." Percy said holding out his hand to Jason.

Jason sighed and handed ten drachma to Percy. Percy sat back down and chuckled.

I looked at them in disbelief "Did you guys bet on if I was going to be okay or not?" I asked pretty sure I wasn't going to like the answer.

Jason took my hand and looked at me "No of course not Pipes we bet on how long you were going to be out and Percy guessed the closest." Jason explained right before I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow okay so I'm going to be quiet now." Jason said as he sat down.

"Smart move Grace." Percy said as he got up and hugged me he smelled like he usually did, like the ocean.

"So Kelp Head how long was I out?" I asked.

"Kelp Head?" Percy asked looking a little offended.

I laughed "Yes now insults aside how long was I out?" I asked looking at both the boys.

They exchanged nervous glances with each other before Jason took my hand.

"Pipes you were out for almost a week." Jason said.

I stared at him "A week?" I asked and he nodded.

"Wait how come your up and fine but I wasn't?" I asked a little confused.

"Well Peter or Michael or whatever the hell that was stabbed me in the stomach." Jason started.

"But he got you right at the bottom of the rib-cage, so he broke a few ribs in the process." Percy finished.

"So what happened how did we escape?" I asked not being able to really remember what happened.

Percy and Jason smiled "That would Nico." Percy said.

"Yeah Nico and Will Solace shadow traveled in and knocked Michael down Nico was only able to buy us some time to escape by summoning a bunch of skeletons to cover us, but there is problem with that." Jason said in a grim voice.

"Michael cut those skeletons down in seconds he has all of Peter's skill and knowledge so beating him is going to be much tougher than what Rachel said." Jason finished before he was slapped in the back of the head by Percy.

"You idiot stop worrying her." Percy growled at Jason.

"Come on help me out of here." I said as I started to get up Percy and Jason got on either side of me and helped me out of bed.

Just then the door flew open and Nico, holding hands with Will, walked in followed by Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel.

"Piper your okay." Annabeth yelled as she ran over and hugged me.

"Did you really expect any less."I said chuckling.

"So who won the bet?" Nico asked and Percy chuckled and held out his hand.

Frank, Hazel, and Will all sighed as they handed him his winnings.

"Okay remind me to kill all of you when were done here."I said making Frank and Will pale but Hazel only laughed.

"So what did I miss while I was out?" I asked and I saw Frank and Jason have a look of nervousness on their faces.

"Um...we don't know what is going on with Camp Jupiter Michael has closed off the borders and basically ordered Marshall Law on the camp." Frank said.

"And Reyna has gone silent we don't know if she is dead or alive." Jason finished.

"Okay enough about Camp Jupiter Jason you said Rachel talked about Michael?" I asked.

Jason looked at me confused for a second but then remembered. "Oh right ya guys lets get to the Big House." Jason said.

As we walked to the Big House I saw a bunch of campers doing push-ups and sparring under the command of Clarrise.

"Hurry up, faster you idiots." Clarrise was screaming.

"I'm guessing this is in case Michael decides to attack Camp Half-Blood?" I asked in which I got a nod from everyone.

"Clarrise was put in charge on training no surprise there." Percy sneered.

As we got to the Big House Chiron was standing on the porch waiting for us before I could react he sighed and threw a pouch of drachmas at Percy.

"Okay now I'm actually planning your death's here I mean seriously guy's come on." I protested which got Percy and a lot of the boys laughing until I gave them a murderous look and shut them up except for Percy that guy was way out of my league in fighting I could not beat him.

"Anyway Chiron we need to discuss the Prophecy." Percy said.

"Of course good to see you up and well Piper." Chiron said with a smile.

We walked into the rec room where Rachel was sitting drawing on her jeans when she looked up her face lit up.

"Piper your okay thank the god's, oh Percy I don't have the drachmas here with me but-" Rachel started but I cut her off.

"SERIOUSLY!" I screamed startling everyone even Chiron.

Then we all busted out laughing Percy was in tears along with Jason, Annabeth and Nico were hugging there stomachs and everyone else was on the floor laughing there heads off.

"Okay if one more person even mentions the bet I'm kicking there ass." I stated and everybody shut up on the spot.

"Now tell me about this prophecy involving Michael Rachel." I asked trying hard to keep calm.

"Oh right when Nico and Will brought you guys here I had a prophecy and it doesn't sound good." Rachel explained.

"Just skip to the part where you repeat the prophecy okay?" I asked a little impatient.

Rachel took a deep breath and recited the lines:

_"The Roman killed long ago_

_A terrible honor he shall bestow._

_Though only one blade he shall be keeping_

_This blade shall be his own reaping._

_Though he was once a child of Rome_

_He shall burn what he once called home."_

After that we all sat silently thinking about the words of the prophecy.

"Well this officially sucks" Percy stated before getting bitch slapped by his girlfriend.

"Good, look on the bright side Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said while Percy rubbed his cheek.

"Well the Roman killed long ago is Michael no doubt." Jason said.

"And a terrible honor he shall bestow must be the fact that he took over Peter so he is Praetor now." Frank stated.

"What is the only one blade he shall be keeping part about." Percy asked

"What about that pocket knife he used to stab us with could that be it." I asked to Chiron as he thought this over.

"It is possible Peter was already being controlled by Michael when he attacked you two." Chiron said.

Jason turned to Frank and Hazel "And no weapons are allowed within the Pomerian Line that must be the blade that pocket knife." Jason said.

Frank nodded "But how could he get it passed Terminus I don't get it." Frank said

"Maybe he could disguise himself as Peter to trick people into thinking he was Peter and not Michael." Percy suggested.

I tried to wrap my head around what he just said when the door opened and in walked Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Hey Percy here is the drachma we owe you for the bet." Connor said.

"OKAY THAT'S IT." I screamed as I punched Connor upside the head sending him flying back into a chair.

I looked at Travis he took one look at his brother and bolted out the door.

"Smart move Stoll." I yelled at Travis as he ran.

Percy and Jason were in absolute hysterics.

"I don't think we can continue this meeting until we pull ourselves together." Will said he had been so quiet this whole time I forgot he was there.

"Yeah everybody go to bed we will need our sleep, tomorrow we figure out how to stop Michael." Annabeth suggested.

"I'll wait here and get the guys to bed when and if they stop laughing Zhang I may need your help." Nico said.

"Aw man." Frank complained making a pouty face.

"Piper you should get some sleep too your wounds might not be full healed." Will suggested and I suddenly realized how tired I was.

"Well your the doctor i'm not going to argue." I said as I yawned.

"Piper please take the bed upstairs we need everyone asleep as soon as possible to wake up and plan out a strategy." Chiron said.

"Alright thank you Chiron." I said and went up to the bedroom I fell asleep almost immediately. That was one BIG mistake.

In my dream I was standing in the forum of New Rome and all the buildings were burning in a pile of rubble, dead bodies littered the streets, and the worst of it that made me burst into sobs was what I saw when I turned around.

I saw Nico dead lying on top of Will who was also dead, beyond that Frank was lying next to Hazel barely breathing and he cradled Hazel's dead body in his arms he was sobbing and then he stopped breathing his eyes rimmed red.

I saw Annabeth just above them a huge gash on her head and she wasn't moving next to her was Reyna dead with a knife through her chest tears were pouring out of me as I saw what happened, but the worst was yet to come I looked past Annabeth and nearly broke down into a puddle of tears.

Percy was dead lying next to Jason who had his eyes closed but also looked to be not breathing, cradling both of the broken demigods was Peter Sane his eyes back to normal he was sobbing uncontrollably as he held the two boys.

"I'm so sorry I...I...Oh gods what has happened?" Peter said in between his sobs as he cradled Jason and Percy.

"My two closest friends..I...I killed them...What have I done?" Peter kept asking himself

"I believe you killed them Peter just as I had planned." A new voice came up.

Peter looked up and I saw a ghostly figure was walking toward him and I realized it was Michael Varus in a new ghostly form.

"I never would do this how could you a soldier of Rome?" Peter screamed at the ghost.

The ghost only chuckled "My, my, Peter you must understand that no true Roman would trust a Greek." Michael said.

Peter looked down at his two friends and then looked up at the ghost.

"How are you here I thought you were possessing me?" Peter asked and I wanted to scream at him for being so calm while I was crying but my voice couldn't work.

"Peter we are still connected but I am powerful enough to take a ghost form now.

Peter stood and looked at the Roman ghost "Still connected?" He asked.

"Oh yes but soon I won't need you." Michael responded calmly like it was a casual conversation.

"Well then I know exactly what to do next to avenge what you have made me do." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked in a curious tone.

Peter only smiled as he pulled out a gun that looked like some of the pistols at Camp Half-Blood.

"If I die you die." Peter said calmly he then looked down at his two dead friends and then at the ghost.

Peter then raised the gun to his temple.

"NOOOO!" Michael screamed as he surged towards Peter.

Peter pulled the trigger and I woke up in a pool of my own tears.

That's what Michael was planning I thought.

He will destroy all demigods for his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey so I had Piper's point of view now we are going into Reyna's. This will be the day Michael attacked Piper and Jason. I need people to review so I can get some ideas please._

**Chapter 3**

**Reyna's POV**

I was in the bunker's making sure everything was in order for the war games when a voice came up behind me.

"Need any help War Head?" The voice said. I turned to see Peter Sane the new Praetor and my boyfriend.

Sure people thought he was a nutcase because his father is insane and he always acted crazy but he's sweet and caring and I was glad we fell for each other.

"Not really Insane." I said knowing he hates that nickname.

"Hey you promised to never call me that." Peter said looking a little offended.

"And you promised to never call me War Head." I retorted.

He chuckled "Alright you win." holding up his hands in defeat.

"Listen I just finished my inspections want to talk about hunting down the last of Gaea's minions?" I asked.

"Sure come on lets get to the Praetor House." (I forgot what the building is called so play along.)

We walked side by side holding hands when Dakota came running up to us.

"Guys we need to talk." Dakota said his eyes wild probably from all the Kool-aid.

I groaned knowing it was probably going to be how we ran out of sugar or Kool-aid.

"Some of the centurions heard shouting in the woods when we checked it out there was a field with puddles of blood and bones everywhere." Dakota said catching his breath.

I looked at him confused so did Peter.

"Um lets talk in the Praetor House alright man get you some Kool-aid." Peter said slinging a hand over shoulder and steering him towards the building.

When we got in Peter locked the door which I thought was weird but "Hey he's my boyfriend and he's insane." I thought chuckling a little to the thought.

"Okay tell us what happened Rushmore." Peter said he gave everyone nickname's when he took up Praetor it was kinda cute.

"We were practicing with the Fourth Cohort for the war games and with the Stoll brothers, by the way I think Travis stole my flask." Dakota said.

I chuckled a little but Peter's face was as hard and dark as iron for a second his eyes flickered green but it must have been my imagination.

"I don't care what you were doing what did you hear?" Peter said with a scowl, was it just me or was his voice a little deeper.

"Whoa Sane coming in a little hot I didn't hear anything, well except for a scream and there was like this small earthquake right before that why?" Dakota asked completely confused.

"Because Michael Varus is back and we need all the information we can get." Peter said his voice was definitely getting deeper which was weird he never acted like this.

"Wait Michael Varus as in the Roman who died like 60 years ago?" Dakota asked getting up in surprise.

"Yes you dumb ass Michael is back. How many people have you told this information to?" Peter asked I was shocked at how mad he was getting he never got like especially with me he was always joking around and being the big idiot I fell for.

"N-no one why?" Dakota asked a little scared at Peter's tone.

Peter chuckled but it wasn't his usual idiotic adorable chuckle this was a horrible evil laugh which got me a little scared.

"Peter are you okay?" I asked he turned and I nearly screamed.

Peter's eyes were green like poison they were not his cloudy eyes his face was pale instead of tan.

"Peter isn't but I am." A voice that was not Peter's came out of his mouth which absolutely terrified me.

"P-Peter?" Dakota said as he walked up to him.

Peter moved like the wind which probably should have been implied given his dad but still not even Jason or Percy moved that fast.

Peter went right up to Dakota looking right in the eye.

"My dear centurion I am not Peter there is only me. Michael Varus." Peter said with the voice that belonged to the once dead soldier.

"P-P-Peter if your in there fight him you have to-" Dakota began but was cut off when Peter/Michael roundhouse kicked him in the chest and sent him toppling through a shelf and had the shelves fall on him burying him completely.

"Dakota!" I screamed as I ran to help my fallen comrade but Peter...or what once was Peter stepped in my way with a strange looking pocket knife it was silver, black, gold, and bronze.

"I don't think so Reyna I am Praetor now and you will listen to my every word UNDERSTAND!" Michael exclaimed to me.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks but I nodded suddenly there was a gasp and I thought it was Dakota but he was still buried under the shelves probably knocked out when a hand grabbed my wrist.

I looked up to fight back but it wasn't Michael's eyes anymore it was Peter's.

"War Head please I don't have much time close down Camp Jupiter we can't have anyone else getting hurt." Peter said in his old sweet voice that I missed.

"Sane is it actually you?" I asked a little hesitant.

He nodded "Yes he took control of me but I still fight him he's weak so I can try to regain control I have maybe five minutes." Peter said with tears in his eyes.

"Peter what should I do?" I said completely lost.

"Come on your the best Praetor that has ever been assigned you can win listen this pocket knife that's what you need to get he will keep with him at all times but that's what will send him back and hopefully I won't...I..I...won't die too." Peter said choking on the last part.

I reached for the knife but his handed jerked the other way.

"He's taking control again. Listen Reyna this may be the last time I can break free of his control I want you to know he's going after the Seven you need to save them and one more thing...I love you. I won't ever let Michael hurt I swear on the Styx." Peter said with tears in his eyes.

"I...I love you too you big idiot." I said tears pouring out of me.

"Well isn't that sweet." Michael's voice came up.

I looked at him with a burning hatred knowing he practically destroyed my love life.

"If you hurt Peter I will kill you." I threatened but he only chuckled.

"I kinda suspected now if you don't want your big friend under that pile of rubble to be executed by my new toy WindReaver." Michael started holding up the pocket knife.

"Then I suggest you take him to the cell room in the basement and while your there lock yourself up too." Michael said while laughing.

I didn't really have a choice I helped Dakota up and brought him to the cell room where I locked us both in a cell when he gasped and looked around a large gash was on his arm and neck but the neck injury wasn't too bad.

"What..What happened?" Dakota asked looking completely confused as he winced in pain.

I had tears streaming down my cheeks I looked at my friend, Peter barely knew Dakota and he beat him up so quickly Michael planned to destroy the Seven and I was stuck in a cell.

"Dakota," I said in a cracked hollow voice.

"Michael Varus is back and he has taken control of Camp Jupiter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a long time to update I know but check out my other stories and you can see why it took me so long. Anyway please review.**

**Jason's POV**

I woke up hearing a scream.

I knew in an instant that it was Piper.

I was sleeping on the couch because I was totally exhausted from laughing so hard, I shot up and turned to see Percy and Chiron run in.

"Piper!" Percy said with a worried look.

Before they could say anything I raced up the stairs to Pipers room.

I practically broke the door down and ran to Pipers side who was hugging herself and crying.

"Pipes? You okay?" I asked as I hugged her.

Piper cried into my chest as I held her close to me.

Percy and the others were at the doorway breathing hard.

"What in Hades name happened?" Percy asked.

I looked down at Piper and she gulped hard, obviously what she dreamed had taken it's toll on her.

"Pipes, what happened?" I asked softly.

Piper slowly told us about her dream, about all of us dying and Peter killing himself.

"Holy Hera!" Will said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hopefully that isn't the only outcome." Frank said sitting down.

Piper took a deep breath and I looked at the clock.

Five in the morning, no use going to sleep now.

"We should plan what were going to do guys. How are we going to fight Peter?" I asked as we walked out of the room and into the rec room.

Piper never let go of me.

"He's a skilled fighter I know that much, I mean the only reason I ever beat him in a fight is because I chipped his tooth and hit him with a wave at Fort Sumter." Percy said.

"Took me down every time." I said shaking my head sadly.

"Ah my son. He is so talented isn't he?" a voice said behind us.

We all turned around and my blood froze.

Standing there was Aeolus, with his crazy eyes and even crazier smile.

"Lord Aeolus, this is a very rare honor." Chiron said totally shocked.

Aeolus walked toward us his suit changing weather patterns.

I held Piper protectively as he sat down.

"Oh calm down! The only reason I tried to kill you was because I was told to, I'm just the messenger." Aeolus said with a crazy smirk his white eyes shining.

It was scary how similar his and Peter's eyes were and the same with his smile.

Aeolus twitched and then took off his little ear mike, cursed in Greek as he crushed it in his hand.

"Hate it when they malfunction." he said and then took another out of his pocket.

"Well that aside, why are you here lord Aeolus?" Chiron asked.

"Why do you think? My son was possessed by that stupid dead son of Janus. I'd like to help." Aeolus explained.

My eyebrows went up and everyone else looked just as shocked.

"What?! Just because I'm crazy doesn't mean that I don't love my son!" Aeolus said with his hands up in surrender.

I sighed "I guess that makes sense."

Aeolus's grin got bigger.

"Now, I happen to know that Peter has a weak leg." Aeolus explained.

"Oh yeah!" Will exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Will turned to me.

"While you guys were on the Argo II, Peter was here and Octavian went psycho or something and shot Peter in the leg with a barbed arrow. I tried to take it out but he actually ripped it out himself, screamed so loud I was actually deaf for a short time. Anyway he had a limp and now it's healed but the bone is still pretty weak." Will explained.

Aeolus nodded and spread his hands "You see? Look at all the little things that have happened with your encounters with Peter and use it to your advantage." Aeolus said before he tapped his microphone and then sighed.

"Well gotta go but first, Stratus is not under his control anymore. He can't leave Camp Jupiter and if he tries my winds will stop him." Aeolus said before waving his hand and disappearing.

After that we all took notes on Peter's disadvantages.

Percy had chipped his tooth and damaged his shoulder when they fought at Fort Sumter.

Will told us about the weak leg and a few other weak points that we could use.

I knew his fighting style better than anyone so I would last the longest against him.

And of course Peter was a Schizophrenic with one hell of a temper.

"I chipped his tooth because he was getting erratic with his fighting, probably because of his temper." Percy said.

"So lets see: Huge temper, Schizophrenic, weak leg, busted shoulder, and tactical advantage. I think we might be able to take him down...I mean Michael not Peter." I said quickly.

Peter was my friend if I could save the guy I would. For Jupiters sake he sent most of the legion on a huge search when I was at Camp Half-blood working on the Argo II.

"Okay let's get to work on getting into the camp." Annabeth said.

And we set to work.

**Reyna's POV**

I was sitting in the jail cell with Dakota pacing back and forth.

"How long has it been?" Dakota asked me.

I looked at the marks on the wall.

"A week." I said and looked down at the food that was placed for us.

A bunch of ghostly soldiers were walking around and I guess Michael was controlling them.

"How did you shut down the camp by the way?" Dakota asked laying on his cot, twitching erratically.

"My dogs." I simply said.

My gold and silver dogs had alerted Terminus of the situation and he had closed off all borders, but because he is only the God of Boundaries he couldn't actually help us fight against Michael.

Dakota nodded and then turned to go to sleep.

It was well past midnight, no doubt even Michael was asleep.

Then I remembered my ring.

I looked down at my dream empathy ring that Peter gave me and a spark of hope came alive.

I went to my cot and layed down slowly drifting to sleep.

Suddenly I was in the Fields of Mars and I knew that I was in the dream.

"Warhead?" a weak voice came up behind me.

I turned and found Peter on the ground looking pale and sick.

"Peter!" I yelled and ran to my boyfriends side.

I got within five feet of him and then slammed into an invisible wall.

"Your not allowed to do that." Michael Varus's voice came up.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed.

"Oh I intend to kill you long before that." his voice chuckled.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND YOU DIE!" Peter screamed as he writhed in pain.

I started crying as I banged on the invisible wall.

"Don't let him outsmart you Reyna." Peter said in an incredibly pained voice.

"Peter..." I choked on my words as I looked at him.

"Get...t-the...p-pocketknife." Peter said slowly as his breathing slowed and he became limp.

"Peter! PETER!" I screamed.

Peter didn't move.

Michael's laughter rang through the field.

"He is not dead...not yet anyway. I will kill him once the seven are dead." Michael said.

Michael's laughter is the last thing I heard before the world around me dissolved into blackness.

I woke up with Dakota standing over me, grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I asked groggily as I sat up.

"We have a visitor...actually two." he said and gestured to the door.

I looked over and my eyes widened.

Nico di Angelo was holding the ghosts back while Travis Stoll was picking the lock.

"Hurry up." Nico said.

"I almost...got it!" Travis said as he opened the door.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Came to bust you out. We need you if we are going to beat Michael." Nico said.

"I'm in this for my little brother Danny." Travis said.

I nodded, I vaguely recalled Danny Stoll, the boy that died in Peter's arms.

I got up and adjusted my armor.

"Lets do this." I said with a smile.

**For anything you don't understand for instance Danny Stoll, Peter's leg, or Stratus look at Peter Sane son of Aeolus on my stories. It's my favorite story that I've written so far so please review on both this and any of my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I JUST GOT SHOT! No not really but I have your attention now. A few things to mention to my loving followers.**

**1) Anyone that wants to use my OC Peter Sane in a story feel free go nuts! My only request is that you message me about the story so I can read it. Thank you.**

**2) I have been getting pretty frustrated lately because I have had writers block and whenever I get an idea and write it something happens and it gets deleted so I may not update for awhile.**

**3) As I mentioned I have writers block and looking for any ideas for stories please let me know, like if your a guest and can't think of how to write it or something like that let me know. I'm open to all suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter's POV**

It started faster than I could even react, which is actually saying something.

Frank had given me the title of Praetor so he could spend time with Hazel, which is just fine by me.

It means just more time with my Warhead.

"Has that little prick Tyler learned his lesson?" I asked as I sat down next to Reyna in the principia.

Tyler was a demigod that flirted with Reyna and Piper on his first day, so I sent him to Camp Jupiter as a little revenge.

"He's still trying to flirt with girls I think he even flirted with Gwen a little." Reyna said with a smile.

"If he did, Danny is going to come up from the Underworld and kick his ass." I said with a smirk.

Reyna chuckled as she leaned against my chest and sighed.

"Well, you finally became Praetor." she said.

"Couldn't be happier!" I said wrapping my arms around her.

Reyna laughed as I rocked back and forth with her in my arms.

"What about Jason? I mean you were his bodyguard." Reyna asked.

"Gracey boy can take care of himself. He's a big boy now." I said chuckling.

Reyna smiled again and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I should probably go check on Tyler." I said.

Reyna pouted and I kissed her cheek.

"See you later Warhead." I said with another smile and walked out.

I walked down the steps and who else would be there except Percy and Annabeth.

"Kelp Head! Owl Brain!" I said pulling them both into a hug.

"Are you ever going to stop with the nicknames?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmm...Nah!" I said chuckling.

"How's Reyna?" Percy asked as they started walking with me.

"Just perfect." I said smiling.

"You deserve it buddy, I now what it's like to crush on a girl and not say it." Percy said patting my back.

"Took you four years." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Totally worth it." Percy said smirking.

I smiled, they were a great couple and even better friends, but that didn't mean I was going to stop messing with Percy.

"Remember when I sang to Reyna?" I asked them.

Annabeth turned to Percy exactly as planned.

"Why don't you ever sing to me Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"They haven't been dating nearly as long as us and we are much stronger." Annabeth rambled.

"Alive over here." I said smiling.

"Peter sang to her to express his love, what have you done?" she asked.

She wasn't actually angry or anything, I know my limits, she's just a little annoyed by it.

Percy was sweating and looked worried so I jumped in.

"Jumped into Tarturus and survived for you?" I suggested.

Annabeth turned to me and calmed down as she looked back at Percy.

Percy smiled sheepishly as she kissed him and they held hands.

"Thank you for that." she said.

"Anything for you." he replied.

"Ah! Too lovey dovey!" I said putting my hands to my ears.

Percy laughed as I walked away.

"See you later guys." I yelled as I ran down the hill.

I saw them wave back and I turned, running right into the guy I wanted to torture.

"Tyler!" I said with a smirk looking down at the paling son of Janus.

Yeah, he was claimed by Janus who would have thought that?

"Hi Peter." he said weakly.

"It's Praetor to you." I said with a glare.

"Is their anything you need my Praetor?" he asked.

"Yeah I need you to go clean my room for me, it's movie night with Reyna." I said smiling.

Tyler glared at me but nodded, then walked away.

I spent the rest of the day training recruits, catching up on my college classes at the university, and torturing my friends and Tyler.

Hey! He flirted with my girlfriend!

Anyway by the time I got back to my room Reyna was waiting for me.

"Hey Warhead." I said, totally exhausted.

"Hey Insane I wanted to ask if we could skip tonight's movie night. I have to catch up on my classes." she asked me.

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Of course. I'm completely beat anyway." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead and then walking into my room.

"Night Insane." she said.

"Night Warhead." I responded shutting the door.

I walked over to my bed and dropped.

I turned my head and looked at my closet as my eyes started to close.

Suddenly something shined in the closet.

I opened my eyes more and tried to see what it was.

Eventually I got annoyed and got up, then walked to the door.

I opened the closet and looked down.

On the ground was a black pocketknife, but it looked just like mine.

I pulled mine out and examined it, looking back and forth.

"What the hell." I said, my curiosity getting the best of me.

I bent down and picked it up.

The second my hand touched the cold metal the pain started.

A shooting pain like a nuclear bomb went off in my head.

I started staggering backwards, knocking over bookshelves and not being able to focus on anything but the pain.

I grabbed my hair in an attempt to stop the pain but it didn't work.

I probably screamed but I couldn't hear anything.

I fell onto the ground clutching my hair tightly.

Ripping my hair out would have been nothing compared to this.

Suddenly the pain stopped.

I was breathing hard but other than that the pain was totally gone.

I slowly stumbled to my feet, groaning loudly.

I walked into my bathroom and flipped on the light.

The light blinded me for a few seconds and when it subsided I looked into the mirror.

"Holy Pluto!" I screamed.

My reflection wasn't mine.

My hair was an absolute mess and looked almost chalk white.

My skin was incredibly pale and seemed to have a purple tint.

But that was nothing compared to my eyes.

My eyes were green!

"W-What is this?!" I yelled.

_"The beginning of the end." _a voice in my mind said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A soldier, that wants justice!" he said.

Pain shot in my head again and I fell back into the closed door, spitting it in two as I fell through it.

"What are you doing to me?!" I yelled.

"What needs to be done!" he said back.

I got up and tried to get out the door, but my legs froze halfway there and I fell flat on my stomach with a groan.

"I tried moving my legs but they wouldn't respond.

I reached out my hand but then they froze too.

Eventually it was only my eyes working, darting around the room.

Then my legs started moving, without me controlling them.

I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom again.

I looked into the mirror and saw my eyes slowly grow a darker green.

"Who are you?" I thought.

My vision started going dark, I soon realized that whoever this was was taking over my vision.

I heard a chuckle echo through my mind.

"Michael Varus." the long dead soldier said.

Suddenly everything went black and I was floating around.

In the darkness.

Trapped in my own mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was huddled up in Bunker 9 going over what they were going to do.

"How many ghosts are there? Do you know?" Percy asked Nico.

Nico shrugged "Hundreds, at least."

"I can take'em." Percy said.

"Maybe I should, after all I'm the better fighter." Jason said not looking up from the outline of the camp.

"In your dreams maybe." Percy retorted.

"In my dreams, your dreams, and basically anywhere else." Jason said finally looking up.

Percy snorted angrily and walked up to Jason, who in return stood up and faced him.

"Say that again, I dare you." Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Uh guys?" Nico started to say but was cut off.

"I. Am. Better. Than. YOU!" Jason yelled smiling.

That was cut short when Percy punched him in the nose, knocking him back.

"I have had it! You think just because your daddy is the king of the gods you can treat me like that? I'll put you in your goddamn place!" Percy yelled.

"BRING IT!" Jason yelled as he flew forward and slammed into Percy.

Both of them went flying out of the bunker and into the forest.

"Percy! Jason! STOP! You don't know what your doing!" Nico screamed as he ran after them.

"Nico what the hell are you talking about?!" Piper asked as they ran after the two demigods.

Just then lightning shot into the forest and Percy came crashing through the trees and landed at their feet.

"Percy!" Annabeth said and rushed to help her charred boyfriend up.

"GET OFF ME!" Percy roared.

Annabeth shot back in fear, Frank and Will moved in front of her to protect her.

Percy stood up and through the light of the moon they could see his eyes.

They were red!

"P-Percy?" Annabeth asked looking horrified.

"I tried to tell you! They became possessed by war spirits when they started fighting. They probably work for Varus." Nico explained.

Just then Jason shot into the clearing and slammed into Percy.

"Very good Nico." Jason said in a weird voice, as if he was talking into a fan.

"Honestly I thought it was going to take longer, lets head back to the master shall we?" Percy asked in the same weird voice.

"Yes, but first." Jason said before lifting up his hand.

Everyone shot back, except for Nico.

Nico drew his sword and got ready to fight.

Percy charged and Nico was able to keep up, until Jason grabbed him and threw him against a tree.

"Nico!" Will screamed.

Nico groaned as he dropped his sword and hit the ground.

Frank turned into a gorilla and was about to charge.

Percy just laughed as Jason grabbed Nico by his arm, the boy still only half awake.

Frank charged after them and Jason grabbed Percy's shoulder, they began to glow red.

Just as Frank was going to hit them, they vanished into a red smoke and Fran barreled right into a tree.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"Jason!" Piper screamed.

"Nico!" Will screamed.

Frank turned back into his regular form and clutched his head as he spun around groaning.

"Okay...trees...bad!" Frank said before falling backwards onto the ground.

"Oh, Frank!" Hazel said before running to his side.

Will and Hazel helped him up and they made their way back to the Big House.

They got inside and called for Chiron as they set Frank down.

Chiron walked in and gasped.

"What happened?" Chiron asked as he checked the very large knot on Franks head.

Reyna and Will explained what happened while Hazel tried to reassure Annabeth and Piper.

"I'm sure they are fine, remember when that spirit possessed Leo? I'm sure they are going to regain control." Hazel said.

"Or the ultimate McShizzle could lend a hand!" a new voice said.

Everyone turned to find Leo standing there smiling like an idiot, next to him was a beautiful woman who could only have been Calypso.

"Leo!" Piper screamed and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey Beauty Queen!" Leo said happily.

After twenty minutes of catching up and slapping Leo for making them worry that he was dead, someone spoke up.

"Wait a minute!" Piper yelled.

"What?" Chiron asked as he sat back down.

"Back when Michael took over Peter. He said something, that he would not attack Leo because he was gone. Maybe Michael doesn't know Leo is here." Piper explained.

"So, we have a major advantage?" Reyna asked.

Piper nodded.

Leo grinned as he opened his palm and set it ablaze.

"Flameboy is back BITCHES!" he yelled.

"Honestly Leo, you are just as crazy as Peter." Frank said.

"I try, except I am way funnier." he said smiling.

"Well, we have Leo, but Nico is gone. How are we going to get to California?" Will asked sadly as he thought about his boyfriend.

"That won't be a problem." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

Leo got up and walked outside with everyone right behind him.

Right outside was an old friend.

An old, bronze, metal, and fifty ton friend.

"Festus! I totally forgot that you fixed him!" Piper said smiling.

"Who's ready for the ultimate smack down?!" Leo said happily.

Everyone grinned as they ran to get their armor and weapons.

**Camp Jupiter**

Michael Varus sat down on his chair/throne that overlooked all of the camp.

"Try and fight Seven! I have a surprise for you." he said with a wicked smile.

Percy and Jason walked up and flanked his throne.

"You won't get away with this!" Nico di Angelo yelled from his brightly lit cage, so he could not shadow travel.

"You haven't seen what I have son of Hades. Watch at what they will have to fight to get through me!" he said raising his hand.

The ground rumbled and four figures on skeletal horses came out.

"Impossible. You were killed!" Nico screamed as he strained against his chains.

"So was I. Look at how that worked out. These men are my Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, so to speak of course!" Michael said laughing.

The Horsemen got off of their horses and kneeled before Michael.

"When the Seven arrive destroy them!" Michael ordered.

"Yes Master!" They said in unison.

Michael sat back grinning.

"You all are in for a surprise." Michael said to himself.

"A big one!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This might be the last chapter, I don't really know. Let's do this.**

Everyone got ready chariots were tied to pegasi, Clarisse barked order as they all jumped into the chariots.

"We ready?" Leo asked as he finished tying off the large chariot to carry the heroes.

Everyone nodded as they stepped in.

"Let's ride!" Leo yelled as Festus took off.

They looked back and saw that the entire camp was right behind them, ready to take down Varus.

After about two hours they reached the borders of Camp Jupiter.

They all landed and the counselors all ran to the group.

"What's the plan?" Clarisse asked.

"Destroy everything in our way and stop Varus." Frank stated.

Clarisse smiled wickedly as she put on her war helm.

"You totally are a son of the war god!" she said as she ran back with the others.

"Is everyone ready!?" Annabeth yelled.

The Greeks and mix of Romans cheered as they slammed their weapons against their shields.

"They thought they could take Camp Jupiter? OUR HOME?" Frank roared.

The Romans screamed, ready for blood.

"LETS SHOW THEM HOW WE DEFEND OUR HOME, ROMAN STYLE!" Frank screamed as he turned into a rhino.

The campers cheered again as Frank ran into the tunnel with the entire camp behind them.

**Camp Jupiter, Everyone's POV**

Michael sat on his throne with Jason and Percy on either side, the Horsemen ready to defend.

Then their was a rumbling sound.

"What the..." Michael started.

Then the tunnel, that was barricaded and guarded by a couple ghosts, exploded.

"Well, well, well.." Michael said sitting up and watching the rhino and campers swarm into his trap.

"SPIRITS!"Michael yelled standing up.

Thousands of purple ghostly soldiers appeared, completely surrounding the warriors.

"KILL THEM ALL, BUT BRING ME THE SEVEN ALIVE!" Michael screamed.

The army surged forward.

"Take them down! Keep them distracted so we can get to Michael!" Piper yelled.

Clarisse nodded and the camp engaged the army.

"Come on this way!" Hazel said.

They all ran through the ghosts, cutting down any in their way.

"You amuse me! Maybe I will keep one of you alive! As my jester!" Michael yelled laughing.

"Ohhh, I am going to rip him a new one!" Reyna growled as she looked at her possessed boyfriend.

They ran up the hill where Michael was.

"Love to stay and kill you but these four men have some justice they want to give. Jackson! Grace! With me!" Michael ordered and ran down to the coliseum with the two demigods on his heels.

Will ran over with Travis and cut Nico out of his chains.

"What men?" Piper asked.

"I don't..." Annabeth started.

"Hello Wise Girl." a voice said that made Annabeth's blood freeze.

Annabeth slowly turned and found four soldiers on horses.

And one of them was...

"Luke?" she said with tears.

Luke Castellan smiled evilly as he drew his sword.

The other three did the same.

"Octavian?" Reyna said.

"Hello TRAITOR!" Octavian sneered as he sat on his horse next to Luke's.

Reyna gulped and Annabeth was still frozen.

"Guys we need to go." Will said holding Nico.

"Oh! Are you that guys boyfriend?! Oh sweet justice, you are a cold bitch!" the third Horsemen said laughing.

"Who are you?!" Will asked.

Nico lifted his head and looked into the horsemen's green eyes.

Pond scum green eyes.

"B-Bryce Lawrence." he said weakly.

"Aw, he remembers me. You sent me to the Underworld Nico di Angelo! I will have my revenge." Bryce said smiling wickedly.

The fourth Horsemen rode forward next to Bryce.

"Ethan? Ethan Nakamura?!" Will said with wide eyes.

The one eyed demigod smiled.

"Vengeance is sweet. I will enjoy killing you all." Ethan said.

Luke rode forward, obviously being the leader of them.

"We are the Four Horsemen! We will bring the extinction of all of you!" Luke said grinning.

"Conquest!" Ethan said.

"Famine!" Bryce said.

"WAR!" Octavian roared.

"And Death!" Luke said calmly.

"Luke you were a hero. You sacrificed yourself to save the world not to destroy it." Annabeth said.

"So were you Ethan! You attempted to kill Kronos. You don't deserve this." Will pleaded.

"Nice try, but we serve Master Varus, and he has ordered your death." Luke said.

"Conquest! Famine! You go first. Take your pick." Luke said with another grin.

Ethan and Bryce rode forward with their swords at the ready.

Everyone pulled out their swords and prepared to fight back.

"I am totally going to enjoy this!" Bryce said as he zeroed in on Will and Nico.

Then a miracle happened.

Ethan swung his sword and stabbed Bryce.

"AHHH! Have you lost your mind?!" Bryce screamed as he fell back and off his horse.

"No, I've found it!" Ethan said.

Bryce got up and before he could react Ethan pulled out the sword and swung at his neck.

Bryce only gasped as his head was disconnected from his body.

His form turned to ash and then blew away in the wind.

"Ethan you saved us again!" Annabeth said happily.

Ethan smiled, before having Luke's sword run through him.

"Weak! Just like last time." Luke said into Ethan's ear.

Ethan slumped forward, turning to dust and blowing away.

"War and Death are all that remains." Luke said.

"Their's something poetic about that." Octavian said smiling.

"Bring it on!" Reyna said.

Then a fissure broke out next them and Bryce came out on another horse. Another horsemen following.

"Famine's back! And boy am I pissed!" Bryce said laughing.

The Fourth Horsemen landed next to Bryce.

"M-Minos!?" Nico said, getting his strength back.

"Hello 'Ghost King'!" Minos said angrily.

"Oh this is bad!" Frank said with a whimper.

"Ain't that a yes!" Bryce said.

"I will slaughter you son of Hades, than I shall reclaim my title and torture your soul for a thousand centuries!" Minos snorted.

Nico raised his sword.

"No thanks. How about I send back again? How does that sound?" Nico said.

Luke smiled as he looked at the heroes.

"Kill them." he said calmly.

The Four Horsemen charged.


	9. Chapter 9

The Horsemen charged after the heroes who didn't fight at all.

Nope, they ran for it!

"Scatter!" Annabeth screamed.

Everyone ran in different directions and the Horsemen stopped briefly.

"Everyone take a specific target!" Luke ordered and went after Annabeth.

"With pleasure!" Octavian said and went after Reyna and Piper.

"Oh Nico!" Bryce yelled as he went after the son of Hades.

"Ah, Ms. Levesque I will enjoy killing you." Minos said and charged.

**Minos.**

"You will return to the Underworld by my hand!" Minos screamed as he chased after the two Romans.

"Frank!" Hazel yelled.

Frank drew his bow and fired.

It sailed harmlessly through Minos.

"You think that will conquer Conquest?!" Minos said laughing.

"Conquer Conquest?" Hazel whispered to herself.

Hazel thought about different scenarios until one finally fit.

"Frank! Aim for the horse!" she yelled.

Frank lowered his aim and fired point blank at the horses head.

The instant the arrow collided with the steed it erupted into flames and Minos was thrown off.

"My horse! I'll kill you!" Minos screamed as he swung his sword.

Hazel used her metal powers and ripped the sword from Minos's grasp.

"Why you little..." he started but was cut short by Frank tackling him.

"Hazel, dagger!" Frank yelled as he put Minos in a full Nelson.

Hazel threw an imperial gold dagger and grabbed it, then plunged it into Minos's chest.

Minos gasped "Conquest...is...conquered!" he said weakly before dissolving into ashes.

Hazel looked at the remains in amazement.

"Guys! Kill them using their titles against them!" she yelled to her friends.

**Bryce.**

"Oh I will love killing you Nico!" Bryce screamed as he rode after them.

"Guys! Kill them using their titles against them!" Hazel screamed somewhere to his side.

"Titles? What?" Will asked as he ran next to his boyfriend, meanwhile Bryce was closing in.

Nico thought back to what they had said before.

Bryce had said his name was...Famine!

"Starvation!" Nico said out loud.

"Yeah that will work Nico!" Bryce said as he slashed at the son of Hades, knocking him to the ground.

Bryce dismounted chuckling with his blade Punishment out and ready to strike.**(Read Punishment in my stories for more info, this is my Bryce Lawrence, the crazy one.)**

"Remember this Nico? I believe my sword and your skull have a date." Bryce said smiling wickedly.

"HEY!" a voice behind them said.

Bryce turned around and faced Will Solace.

"Hey, your the guy that shot me! Oh you are so dead!" Bryce screamed.

"Have fun starving!" Will said and raised his hand.

The light around them got brighter and hotter.

"Ahh! What are you doing?!" Bryce screamed as he staggered around in the heat.

"Oh just burning your stomach contents with the Sun!" Will said as he started sweating furiously.

Bryce started panting heavily.

"Man, I am famished...OH SHIT!" Bryce screamed before exploding into dust.

The ashes blew away in the wind and the sword of the insane demigod dropped in front of him.

Will dropped to his knees exhausted.

Nico got up and ran to his boyfriend.

"Will! Are you okay?" Nico asked.

Will nodded "Just a little worn out."

"Come on lets help the others." Nico said and helped him to his feet.

**Octavian.**

"Run traitor! RUN!" Octavian screamed as he charged them.

"Guys! Use their titles against them!" Hazel screamed somewhere to their left.

"What does that mean?" Reyna asked.

Piper only shrugged as they bolted to the side, making Octavian swerve past them and slam into a cohort building.

"Hey Reyna since we are about to die. I'm sorry that I was mad about you liking Jason." Piper confessed.

"I'm sorry I got jealous McLean." Reyna said with a smile.

"Aggghhhh. Stop being nice!" Octavian screamed as he clutched his head in pain.

"War." Reyna said under her breath.

"We have to forgive each other and make peace!" Piper yelled over Octavian's screams of pain.

"I'm sorry I resented you." Reyna said.

"Same here!" Piper said back.

Octavian fell off his horse and rolled on the ground screaming.

"STOP!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry the Romans attacked you and we fought for centuries!" Reyna screamed loudly.

"I forgive you!" Piper yelled back.

"NOOOOO!" Octavian screamed as he burst into flames.

All that was left was left was his dagger and his ashes blowing away in the wind.

Piper and Reyna looked at the remains before hearing Annabeth screaming as Luke closed in.

"Together?" Reyna asked.

Piper nodded as she lifted her sword and they charged together.

**Luke.**

"Come on Wise Girl! Let's hang out just like old times." Luke yelled as he charged after Annabeth.

She had heard Hazel and seen the other Horsemen get destroyed, but their was a problem with that.

Luke was Death.

How do you kill Death with death?

"Wise Girl?" Luke yelled to her as he swung and missed narrowly with his sword.

Annabeth tripped as she got up and turned to see her old friend grinning down at her.

"My, my, Annabeth you really should have joined us." he said as he raised his sword.

"LUKE!" Nico's voice came out of nowhere and his sword struck Luke in the head.

"Ah! What the hell?" Luke said as he lost his grip on his horse and fell to the ground.

Everyone ran up and helped Annabeth off the ground as Luke got back up.

"Oh thought that would beat me? Nice try son of Hades." he said.

"Think you can take all of us?" Frank said with his bow at the ready.

"Bring it!" Luke said.

Frank let his arrow fly and it sailed right through Luke's chest.

"Oh. How do you kill Death? Figure that out!" Luke yelled as he charged them all.

Everyone did their best to defend or attack, but one by one they all were disarmed and rendered unconscious.

All except for Annabeth and Nico who was barely awake.

"A-Annabeth." Nico said weakly as Luke walked around swinging his sword in the air.

Nico lifted his sword and handed it to Annabeth.

"Love and Death." Nico said before losing consciousness.

Annabeth gripped the midnight black sword and stared at Luke.

"Come on. Really? You think you can kill me?" Luke said before looking at the dark sword in her hands.

"Hey wait a minute." Luke said with a frown.

"One last time Luke." Annabeth said before charging Luke.

Luke deflected and his blade chipped majorly.

"Now just hang on Wide Girl!" Luke said as she shattered his blade with another hit.

"Only Percy can call me that!" Annabeth said as she ran the sword into his chest.

Luke gasped before lowering his head against Annabeths.

"T-Thank y-y-you." Luke whispered quietly as he fell back and turned to ashed.

"I'm sorry Luke." she said to herself.

Annabeth dropped the sword and ran to help her friends.

Once they were all up and kind of awake, they raced to the arena.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Michael's voice rang throughout the entire camp.

"Not if we do first." Reyna said to herself.

They all bolted into the entrance.

Ready to confront Michael Varus.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone ran into the arena to a very interesting sight.

Michael Varus swinging erratically with his sword.

"Keep them away!" Michael screamed.

"Someone please explain." Percy said even though he was possessed by a war spirit.

"Oh my gods! Peter's Schizophrenia!" Reyna said.

"Michael must not have known about his condition." Annabeth said.

"Well, ain't that just a kick to the crotch for Michael." Frank said.

"Anyway while he's distracted, Nico can you get those war spirits out of Jason and Percy?" Piper asked.

"I think so." Nico said and raised his hand to the two demigods.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jason yelled and they both drew their swords.

"Frank!" Reyna yelled.

As Percy and Jason charged towards Nico a huge gorilla picked them both up.

"Put us down you miserable ape!" Percy yelled.

At that Frank slammed Percy and Jason together and threw them in front of Nico.

"War Spirits of the Underworld! You are released!" Nico said placing a hand on each of their chests.

"No!" they both yelled and then red smoke erupted from the two demigods and was sucked into the ground.

After about five minutes the boys started to groan and move.

"W-What happened?" Percy asked rubbing his head.

"I think I kicked your ass." Jason said as he rubbed his neck.

"We are not getting into this again!" Piper said putting a little charmspeak into it.

Both boys nodded.

"NOW YOU ALL DIE!" boomed Michael's voice.

Everyone turned to face the possessed son of Aeolus.

"Everyone remember his weaknesses?" Reyna asked.

Everyone nodded.

""Well then, TAKE HIM DOWN!" Reyna ordered and everyone charged towards Michael.

Will was the first to attack and Michael sidestepped and slammed his sword into his head.

Nico attacked after that and was able to kick Michael in his weak leg.

"Arrgghh, you little..." Michael said and grabbed Nico and threw him towards a pillar.

Frank and Hazel came after him and he used his wind powers to launch them towards the entrance, effectively knocking them out.

"Ha, this brought down Gaea? Amazing!" Michael yelled laughing.

Annabeth and Percy started toward him but Michael sent a snow cloud toward them which in turn froze them in place.

Leo charged after him with his hands on fire.

"Oh please!" Michael said and raised his corrupted sword Frostbite.

Michael shoved the sword into the ground and Leo was engulfed by ice that rose from the ground.

All that was left was Piper, Jason, and Reyna.

Piper stepped forward.

"Michael you will stop!" Piper said using charmspeak.

"I...will...stop?" Michael said.

"Yes!" Piper said with a smile.

Michael stood there dazed.

"Nope!" Michael roared and slammed the hilt of his sword into Pipers head.

"Charmspeak won't work on the dead, especially this dead guy!" Michael said laughing.

"Peter!" Jason yelled and Michael froze.

"Fight back!" he yelled.

Michael started shaking and panting.

"I'm...trying!" Peter's voice broke out.

"Peter?!" Reyna asked.

Michael turned and one eye was venom green while the other was Albino white.

"S-S-Stop...him!" Peters voice strained out.

Jason took a deep breath and charged.

Peters white eye vanished and became green.

"Good luck!" Michael yelled.

Jason swung his sword but Michael blocked it.

"Have you ever beaten Peter? Once?!" Michael laughed as he countered and thrust his sword at Jason's rib cage.

Jason jumped back and parried, then swung again.

"No, but he didn't have all his weaknesses!" Jason said with a smile.

Michael frowned "What?"

Jason feigned an attack and then kicked Michael in the leg.

"Son of a..." Michael screamed as his leg practically exploded with pain.

Then Jason remembered another old injury of Peters.

"Remember this?!" Jason said and punched Michael's shoulder where Peter had been shot by his old enemy Matt Anderson.

"OW!" Michael screamed and started to erratically swing at Jason.

"I will KILL YOU!" Michael screamed.

Jason didn't anticipate the wall and when his back hit it Michael punched Jason in the nose, definitely breaking it.

Jason screamed and dropped as blood poured from his nose.

"Weak! Just like Peter was!" Michael said laughing.

"Michael Varus!" a voice said.

Michael turned around and was face to face with Reyna.

"Ah, Reyna. The love of this idiots life! Ready to die?" he asked raising his sword.

"Peter!" Reyna yelled loudly.

Michael started to shake ad he got a head ache.

"You know it's me Peter please fight him!" Reyna said as she walked towards the demigod.

"You can't win! I'm too powerful!" Michael said in a pained voice.

"Peter! I love you please fight him!" Reyna said with tears in her eyes as she was a foot away from Michael.

"ENOUGH!" Michael screamed a punched Reyna in the cheek, knocking her to the ground with a cut from his ring.

**Peter's POV**

"THAT TEARS IT YOU WORTHLESS MOTHER..."

**Everyone's POV**

Michael screamed in pain as he fell back.

"NO ONE HURTS...MY GIRLFRIEND!" Michael screamed in Peter's voice.

Michael raised his sword slowly.

"No! NO!" Michael screamed.

And then Michael thrust his own sword into his stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michael roared as an explosion of purple smoke covered the entire arena.

When the smoke died down everyone was on the ground groaning.

Percy, Leo, and Annabeth were unfrozen and everyone else was beginning to stir.

"Oh my gods! Jason!" Will yelled and started to tend to the son of Jupiters bloody nose.

Everyone got up and ran over to Reyna and Michael.

"Reyna are you okay?" Percy asked.

Reyna nodded as she felt the cut on her cheek from Michael's punch.

"Peter!" she said suddenly and ran to her boyfriend.

Peter was back to normal with his white eyes and his regular voice.

"Well, at least that's over with." Peter said with a pained laughter.

"You have a freaking sword in your stomach!" Percy said.

"Just a flesh wound! Watch!" Peter said and pulled the sword out with ease.

"See!" Peter said though he was still losing a lot of blood.

Will gave him some Ambrosia and then started to bandage his wound.

"Why are you not wincing or anything?" Will asked astonished.

"I ripped a barbed arrow out of my own calf. This is nothing!" Peter said with a smile though with every touch of his stomach Peter clenched his hand into a fist.

Everyone chuckled and was relieved to hear the sound of Peter's voice.

"Peter?" Reyna asked cautiously.

Peter looked up into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"I swore I wouldn't let him hurt you. I kept that promise." Peter said.

Reyna glared at him and didn't say a word.

"Um...are you okay?" Peter asked nervously.

Reyna knelt down and kissed him.

"Never leave me like that again!" Reyna ordered.

Peter smiled from ear to ear "Never."

"Lets go check the damages." Jason suggested as he winced with is stitched nose.

"Oh, sorry about that man. Wow I really nailed you." Peter said.

Jason lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up Insane." he said with a smile.

Peter gave his crazy smirk and Jason helped him to his feet.

"Well, you know what they say." Peter said.

"What do they say Insane?" Leo asked.

"Hell I don't know Repair boy!" Peter said.

"Oh Peter, as confusing as ever." Percy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, oh and big thanks to Jason and Nico for kicking me in the leg. Just feels great!" Peter said with a smile.

Reyna pulled Peter into a kiss.

"I love you Peter." Reyna said softly.

"I love you Reyna." Peter whispered back.

Just then Tyler walked in.

"You guys won!" Tyler asked astonished.

"Just as I thought! You put the pocketknife in my room for me to find didn't you?" Peter growled as he limped towards the son of Janus.

"He's a son of Janus just like Michael." Reyna realized.

Tyler made a mad dash for it before colliding right into Clarisse and the Stoll brothers along with the entire demigod army behind them.

"If I heard correctly you caused this?" Clarisse said angrily.

Tyler gulped and was clearly terrified.

"Guys we need to deal with this rationally." Peter said.

Tyler nodded wildly.

"Now I for one have always wanted to see that whole thrown in a sack with rabid cats and put into the Tiber river. Anyone else want to see!" Peter asked grinning.

Everyone raised their hands.

"No no no no no no no no!" Tyler screamed as a couple Roman soldiers grabbed him and dragged him away.

"I love this guy!" Clarisse said with a smile and followed the soldiers.

"Okay Everyone back to work we need to fix the damages ad everything." Peter yelled.

Everyone left until it was just the heroes again.

"Well I need some sleep!" Peter said with a yawn.

"I'm just glad your back buddy." Jason said.

Peter smiled ad gave everyone a hug.

"See you guys!" Peter waved and left with Reyna.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Annabeth said.

"Me too!" Everyone said.

Everyone walked out of the arena.

Happy to be alive!

**Wow another story down! Please review and if I don't update my stories soon please PM me sometimes I can be forgetful. Anyway review please.**


End file.
